C'est mon nem, c'est mon nem !
by Sogeblue
Summary: Délire d'un soir. Tout est expliqué dans l'introduction de la fiction.


OI ! Je m'adresse à vous. Attention, cette fiction n'est pas romantique, loin de là ; plutôt vulgaire, voir obscène. Co-écrite par Bloody-Cookie, un certain 30 juillet 2o11, lors de la diffusion d'Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix. Forcément, ce n'est qu'un gros délire d'un soir. Be nice with us. :] Relu par mes soins (n'hésitez pas à indiquer d'éventuelles fautes !) pendant un énième mattage du concert d'Indochine au stade de France un 26 juin 2o1o. Rappelons que c'est le premier groupe français à avoir rempli ce stade mythique. Mais je m'égare, je m'égare ... Bonne lecture !

Dans le cinquième volet de la sage, Harry embrasse la chinoise vendeuse de nems, plus connu sous le nom de Cho. Pour nous autres, yaoistes et fans du Haricot, cela représente une ... TRAHISON ! Imaginez comment Draco Malfoy a bien pu prendre cet acte.

Draco : -les joues inondées de larmes- DIS MOI QUE T'AS PAS FAIT CA ! DIS MOI QUE TU VOULAIS JUSTE DES REDUCTIONS SUR LES NEMS AU POULET !

Harry : Draco... Ne me demande pas de choisir entre toi et mes nems au poulet...

Draco : ET SI JE TE LE DEMANDE, SURVIVANT DE MES DEUX ? HEIN ? TU CHOISIRAIS QUOI ? -se fout à poil-

Harry : ... Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais ... Les nems que j'adore ressemblent tellement à .. Toi.

Draco : -blush- oh ... Harry ... ALORS COMME CA JE RESSEMBLE A UN NEM ?

Harry : Non, pas toi en ta totalité ...

Draco : -regarde sa virilité- ... Sérieusement, je prends pas ça comme un compliment, Trouduc'.

Harry : ça me donne envie de le gober.

Draco : DIS TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE SUIS MICRO-PENISIEN !

Harry : Bah, faut avouer que tu bats pas de record.

Draco : Toi non plus Môsieur l'Élu

Harry : Pourtant, vu comment tu chiales, ça doit ramoner le conduit quand même.

Draco : Ou peut être, que je chiale de dépit parce que Monsieur Potter n'arrive pas à la hauteur de ses prétentions.

Harry : Ah bon ? Alors, pourquoi tu jouis ?

Draco : J'imagine que tu es Neville Londubas. [Neville Londubas est un fantasme. Ok, je sors.]

Harry : J'avoue, il est quand même super bien bâti.

Draco : Okay, donc je continue, tu me trompes avec la pékinoise ET avec le mou du bulbe

Harry : Mou, mou ... Façon de parler. Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

Draco : Tu dis ça parce que ton cerveau de blond ne retiens jamais mes zones érogènes.

Harry : J'ai cherché sur wikipédia.

Draco : ... Tu es dépassé à ce point en sexualité que tu révises sur Wikipédia ?

Harry : Scuse, j'ai été habitué à une sexualité platonique avec toi.

Draco : Tout ça parce que j'ai refusé de coucher avec toi la première nuit ... dois je te rappeler que tu as rattrapé le retard la nuit d'après ?

Harry : J'aurais préféré ne pas connaître ça. C'était comme fourré un nem. Petit, et on s'est jamais ce qui a dedans !

Draco : dans ce cas, tu ne connaîtras plus rien. Je vais aller agiter mes fesses chez Londubas, au moins il en a dans le calbut !

Harry : Faudrait que t'ailles chez les griffondors pour ça !

Harry : Et londubas, il est sur Ron.

Draco : et toi, tu es sur sa sœur. Fertile les Weasley. Désolé de pas être ROUX !

Harry : Jamais je me suis farci la rousse. Ouais, ça te rendrait peut-être plus SENSUEL !

Draco : Je suis un malfoy, donc je suis SENSUEL !

Harry : C'est ça, aussi sexy et bandant que prétentieux !

Draco : Parfaitement ! Tu l'avoues enfin, c'est pas trop tôt.

Harry : C'était de l'ironie, abruti.

Draco : Je suis blond, j'y peux rien.

Harry : Heureusement que je suis imaginatif, et que j'arrive à imaginer un beau mec, quand je t'encule...

Harry : Sinon, elle serait aussi mole que ta matière grise !

Draco : Va te faire foutre, balafré de mes deux ! La prochaine fois, tu imagineras ce que tu veux en baisant ta VENDEUSE DE NEMS !

Cho : Promotion du jour : Nems fourrés au thon !

Harry : Au moins, elle a une bouche à pipe, ma vendeuse de nems !

Draco : comment tu veux que je te suce comme il faut si tu me l'enfonces jusqu'au fond de la gorge, bâtard ?

Harry : J'essaye d'avoir un minimum de plaisir :

Draco : Okay, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! J'me casse ! J'vais voir un vrai sorcier qui sait MANIER LA BAGUETTE lui au moins !

Cho : Harry-chouuu ! N'oublie pas de payer aussi la livraison de la dernière fois !

Harry : Ah ouais ? Facile quand ça dure pas longtemps !

Harry : En nature, comme d'hab, après les cours. Oublie pas ma commande.

Draco : -se barre-

Cho : Euh... si tu veux, mais mes parents insistes pour avoir au moins un chèque

Harry : *quand il verra le petit cadeau que je lui ai offert, il va craquer.* Oh, tu fais chier, casse toi, toi aussi.

Cho : mais ... et notre partie de jambe en l'air avec des chips à la crevette ?

Harry : Comment tu veux faire ça ?

(HArry a moulé son engin pour en faire un god pour Malfoy : Godifabricatus avecmonengintounus !)

Cho : Technique chinoises ancestrales ! J'ai le manuel !

Cho : alors euh ... il faut faire ... comme ça ! ... je pense ... ah non ... pourquoi c'est écrit en chinois cette merde ?

Harry : T'abuse. Tu m'énerves, j'ai quelque chose à faire, je reviens.

*Va vers le dortoir du blond*

Cho : ... et là faut mettre ses pieds derrière sa tête ... ou celle de son partenaire ?... hmmmm ... sais pas

-Draco allongé sur son lit révise le Kamasutra Gay-

Harry : SURPRISE !

Draco : Tiens ! Un eunuque !

Draco : -surpris malgré lui- ... t'as déliré, l'original n'est pas comme ça !

Harry : Bien sur que si !

Draco : t'es sur ? ... Je confonds peut être ...

Harry : *baisse son froc*

Draco : -examine minutieusement- Ah bah ouais, c'est bien le même.

Harry : Tu m'as trompé;

Draco : Toi aussi, je te signale.

Harry : Avec une fille, c'est pas pareil.

Draco : Oh c'est sur ! Y'a rien de plus agréable que de voir son mec fourrer son nez sous toutes les jupes qui passent !

Harry : Attends. T'as bien dit "son mec" ?

Draco : ... Non pas du tout mais qu'est ce que tu t'imagines t'es complètement parano mon pauvre

Harry : Je suis ton petit copain, je suis ton petit copain !

Draco : Eh oh! Dans tes rêves !


End file.
